Cheating
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Short story about Narcissa catching Lucius cheating on her. Put it together really quick, I'm working on another story right now so I may come back and add to this one


"Oh, Bella!" Said Narcissa, mascara was running down her face, as though she'd been crying. She was holding Draco in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Sighed Bellatrix.

"C-can you watch Draco for me?"

"No..." Bellatraix said, looking over her shoulder. Her and Rodolphus had the Lestrange manor to themselves; Rastaban was out for the week. But by the time she said no, Narcissa already thrusted Draco into Bella's arms. "Hey! I said no!" Called Bella as Narcissa was walking away. She turned around waved and dissapparated.

"Ughhhh." Moaned Bellatrix, as she looked at smiling Draco in her arms, rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you ready Bell?" asked Rodolphus.

"We have company..." She said behind clenched teeth.

"Oooh is it the muggle pizza delievery guy we are going to ter- Oh...," he said looking at Draco. Rodolphus was wearing nothing but his underwear. "Him- I'll get changed."

...

Lucius entered into his large, gothic-styled manor. He walked into the drawing room, his wife, Narcissa, was sitting on a fine velvet sofa. Her legs we're crossed and she looked angry. As soon as he came in, she stood up. He must've done something wrong, because she looked like she could kill.

He was looking very nervous now, "Where's Draco?" he asked, noticing his son, who was usually quite loud, and would surely have come to see him, wasn't there.

"With Bella,"

"Whats wrong?"

"Tell me Lucius, what's this?" She held up a letter.

Lucius gulped. "You see, Cissy…"

His wife glared at him and he started over. "Narcissa, you see..."

"Get on with it." She pressed.

He took a deep breath and paused, "Narcissa, it's not what you think!"

Narcissa put her hands on her hips and frowned "Oh, really? And what _do_ I think, Lucius?"

"You think I've been…" he cleared his throat "…cheating on you…which, okay…I guess it could be put that way… "

Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"But you did cheat on me!"

"Cissy, really…it's strictly business…"

"Oh really? Who is it then? That new girl at the office? What's her name, Skeeter is it?

Lucius shook his head.

"No? Well, then. Secretary Slut, is it?

"It's nothing like that, Narcissa. If you'd just let me explain…"

"Nobody at Ministry? Maybe a Death Eater? An old friend perhaps?"

Lucius ran his fingers through his hair, looking guilty. "I'll admit…it's not business, Narcissa. It's just something I do to loosen up after meetings…I'm not in love with them…you are my one true love."

"You're trying to soften me up…you're about to say something terrible."

"Narcissa, I'm-" Narcissa cut him off.

"No, don't say it. Just tell me who it is."

"Poppy Carter."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"An old love from when I was younger."

"Poppy Carter? That slut!"

"You'd say that if I slept with Bella, or even your mother." He stated, even though poppy was a slut.

"Oh so now Poppy, Bellatrix _and_ my dead Mothet?!"

"No, no," he shook his head, looking down, he was ashamed. "Just the first one..."

...

Bellatrix set Draco down in the drawing room, while she went into the kitchen to get some food from the house elves. "Roddie!" she yelled, "You can't sit there naked! At least cover it! Draco is in there!" Rodolphus was sitting at the kitchen table completly naked. "It's fine when we are alone but not now!"

"You got anything on under that?" He nodded at her, his mouth full, now slipping on a pair of pants.

"Yes I do," she said matter-of-factly, undoing her bathrobe and reavealing a lace trimmed bra and underwear. There was a loud crash, and without tying up her robe, Bella ran to Draco; Cissy would kill her if anything happened to her little boy.

"Whoops..." Draco said. He was covered with ashes.

"What happend!?" She demanded, now tying up her robe. Draco shrugged. She picked him up and set him on the couch, "Stay here."

...

"Forgive me," Lucius said, looking into Narcissa's eyes, and placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. Just please don't go."

Narcissa turned away, "You cheated and lied to me, Lucius. How can I not go?"

"You have every right to leave-"

"And I will!"

"What will become of Draco?" He asked. Narcissa opened her mouth to answer, but closed it. "Narcissa, I made a mistake and I'm sorry," he turned her around, "I'm really sorry." He said, kissing her hand, he looked up from the floor, "please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

Lucius sighed. He didn't have a reason. He cheated on his wife with another woman. He did love Narcissa. He mad a mistake, and he regrets it.

"Are you still there Lucius?" She said impatiently, snapping him back into reality.

"I guess I don't have a reason," He was now holding her hands, "Except I do love you, and I promise I won't ever do it again." He usually never is this upset about something. Never this sad looking.

Narcissa was torn. She too had grown to love him dearly, and wouldn't want him gone, yet he cheated on her. Their love was supposed to be forever. She'd have to forgive him.

"Lucius, I... I forgive you." She said looking up at him.

"Do you mean it?" He asked.

"Yes." Lucius hugged her, it was their first real hug in ages. They never wanted to let go; not ever.


End file.
